My Choice
by Shipper not Fujoshi
Summary: "Aku terpuruk dalam kenangan masa lalu"/"Jae, lupakan Hangeng.."/"Mungkin aku akan tegar.." Yunjae. Slight HanChul, HanJae, HyunSaeng, dan mungkin pair lain yang akan menyusul. Baca terlebih dahulu. RnR. Tidak suka Pair nya? tinggalkan saja. Need a Feedback. Still a prolog.


**'Suatu saat nanti, yah suatu saat nanti aku akan berdiri sendiri. Tanpa Hangeng. Tanpa perasaan sakit hati. Suatu saat nanti, ketika aku menemukan cintaku sendiri.'**

_**Orang-orang di cerita ini tentu bukan milik saya, tapi plot dan cerita sedikit milik saya. kenapa sedikit? karena cerita ini terinspirasi dari seseorang.**_

**P.S: FF ini ber-Pair YunJae, dan ada slight HanChul, HanJae, HyunSaeng, dan mungkin pair lain menyusul. tapi tetap, intinya ini Yunjae**

**.**

**.**

**.Maaf atas segala Typo dan yang kurang berkenan akan pair silahkan klik tombol 'x'.**

**.**

**.**

"Perfect, as usualy~!" hai, aku Kim Jaejoong. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 17 tahun. Yah, aku sekarang sedang bersiap untuk berkencan dengan kekasihku, aku mematut diriku di depan kaca yang tingginya hampir mencapai 2 meter. Oh ya, haruskah aku katakan pada kalian kalau aku sedang berbahagia. Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan pacarku, Tan Hangeng. Dengan kaus V-neck berlengan panjang berwarna putih, dan sebuah syal yang berwarna hitam melilit leherku, aku segera menyambar dompetku dan berlari kecil untuk segera pergi menuju tempat kencan kami.

_Drrtt.. Drrrtt.._

Belum selesai aku menuruni tangga, ponselku bergetar. Tertera jelas nama HAN GEGE disana. Aku memelankan langkahku, menerka kenapa Hangeng menelpon. Butuh setidaknya beberapa detik bagiku sebelum aku menguatkan hatiku dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo Jae, maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu sesuai janjiku. Aku sedang–

"Hannie, cepatlah. Tempat ini bagus sekali!" teriakan girang dari sebrang membuat senyum Jaejoong memudar, seharusnya ia mengerti. Harusnya sekarang dirinya sudah sadar bahwa Hangeng bukanlah sepenuhnya miliknya lagi. Perasaan ini… perasaannya pada Hangeng, terlalu besar, terlalu sulit untuk dilepaskan.

"J-Jae.. a-aku, maafkan aku. Aku–"

"Tak apa, aku mengerti ge"

*Klik*

Hiks.. Bukankan aku terlalu bodoh, aku mengenal Hangeng dari SMP, saat itu dia baru saja pindah dari China dan menempati rumah bekas 'sahabat'ku. Dan aku mencintai dia ketika dia mulai sering kerumahku untuk menghiburku, yah saat itu aku bersedih. Aku merasakan sebuah kehilangan, sahabatku meninggalkanku, ia dan keluarganya pindah ke Jepang. Hangeng mulai sering memberikanku hadiah, menghiburku untuk menghilangkan kesedihan itu. Meskipun hingga kini, jujur aku tak bisa melupakan kesedihan itu. Aku.. aku terjebak dalam masa lalu.

Di samping itu, umur Hangeng yang lebih tua 8 tahun dariku, Hangeng dapat menjadi sosok kakak yang baik. Setidaknya begitu yang berjalan selama ini.

"Hai, adik cantik hyung kenapa murung?" terdengar sapaan dari berandalan bermulut manis. Yah, berandalan bermulut manis dan berwajah tampan itu adalah kakak ku, Kim Hyunjoong.

"aku tak apa, aku.. baik-baik saja" sambil menundukkan kepala, aku berjalan melewati kakak ku yang terdiam. Aku tau dia sedang mengamatiku, tapi aku biarkan.

"Jae.." Panggilnya lagi, membuatku berhenti dan menoleh.

"apa?"

"Lupakan saja Hangeng, biarkan dia bersama Chullie. Berhenti menyakiti hatimu sendiri, hyung tau kau terluka, aku tau. Lupakan dia Jae.." aku tercekat, kami sudah pernah membahas tentang ini tapi, tapi kenapa hyung ku kembali mengungkit ini?

"Jae, aku tau kita sudah membahasnya. Tapi aku, aku benar-benar tak rela bila adikku terus bersedih hanya karena lelaki yang tidak bisa memilih antara kau, yang notaben kekasihnya sejak dulu atau Heechul orang yang dijodohkan orang tuanya dengannya."

"Tapi-"

"Jae.. Hyung mohon. Pikirkan lagi, ini semua demi dirimu sendiri. Kisahmu masih panjang, masih banyak gadis ataupun lelaki yang mau bersamamu" Hyungjoong mengelus pelan puncak kepala Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap hyung nya.

"aku… aku mengerti hyung, aku akan memikirkannya"

"Baiklah, jadi.. apa kau ingin hyung mengantarmu?" Tanya Hyunjoong

"Euhm.. tidak, tidak perlu. Han gege masih bersama Chullie hyung, jadi aku.. aku masih punya banyak waktu sebelum kami bertemu. Aku mungkin.. akan berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu" ucap Jaejoong, menolak halus keinginan hyung nya untuk mengantarnya.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang. Segera telpon hyung kalau kau berubah pikiran, hyung akan dengan sangat senang mengantarmu kemanapun"

"ne, aku pergi hyung."

*Blam* suara pintu yang ditutup dengan sedikit bantingan membuat Hyunjoong mengeras, ia sangat tau bahwa adik satu-satunya terluka, kesal dan amarah memang meliputi hatinya, tapi apa mau dikata.. dia tak bisa begitu saja melukai Hangeng. Pacar adiknya, dan tunangan sepupunya.

_*Teett…. Teett*_

Hyunjoong tersadar, menatap kearah pintu dengan malas. Oke, siapa sekarang yang mengganggu liburnya? Dengan langkah malas ia segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Senyumnya segera mengembang melihat sesosok orang yang dirindukannya tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Kekasihnya, Youngsaeng.

"Nae sarang… aku merindukanmu"

'Cup' satu kecupan lembut Hyunjoong daratkan pada bibir Youngsaeng dengan cepat, dan dengan cepat juga Youngsaeng memutuskannya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Hyunjoong yang merasa aneh.

"Berhenti tidak tau apa-apa Kim Hyunjoongie. Baru saja aku berpapasan dengan Jaejoong tadi, aku mencoba menyapanya dengan memberinya senyuman, tetapi dia menghiraukanku. Ada apa dengan Jongie? Apakah dia baik-baik saja Hyun?" ah, ternyata kekasihnya mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

"biasa.. karena Hangeng"

"ah begitu, wajahnya murung sekali.. aku cemas padanya" Wajah Youngsaeng berubah sendu, ah haruskah Hyunjoong katakan bahwa kecemasan kekasihnya sedikit berlebihan?

"tidak apa, tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan"

"tapi.. apa sebaiknya kau tak perlu menemaninya Hyunnie? Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya bila –"

"ssst.." Hyunjoong menghentikan ucapan Youngsaeng. "tenang saja, aku sudah mempunyai rencana untuk Jongie" setidaknya ucapan Hyunjoong membuat Youngsaeng lega.

Hyunjoong berjalan tenang,masih dengan menarik tangan kekasihnya ia duduk di sofa dan menarik Youngsaeng untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. "Kau sendiri, kapan kau kembali dari Jepang heum?" Hyunjoong menyesap wangi tubuh Youngsaeng, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk kekasihnya.

"Baru saja aku kembali, dan aku langsung menuju kemari"

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau pergi lama sekali" Hyunjoong merajuk, memeluk erat pinggang kekasihnya.

"kau seperti anak kecil, sudah tau aku ini Fashion stylist tentu saja aku harus mengikuti kemana artis yang akan aku rias pergi"

"tapi kau pergi terlalu lama.."

"Hyunnie, berhenti merajuk. Aku hanya pergi seminggu"

"seminggu terlalu lama, aku merindukanmu. Aku jadi lelah berpacaran denganmu.."

"a-apa?.."

"aku lelah berpacaran, ayo kita menikah saja"

"Yak!" Youngsaeng melompat dari pangkuan Hyunjoong, dengan wajah merah padam dia segera berbalik dan memeluk Hyunjoong.

"saranghae~~ Hyunnie"

"Nado saranghae Saengie"

* * *

.

.

Aku berbohong, yah aku berbohong dari hyungku sendiri. Aku tak baik-baik saja, dan saat ini aku hancur. Oh my.. huft, aku lelah seperti ini terus. Menjalin hubungan di belakang Heechul hyung, tapi apa mau dikata seperti yang aku bilang, aku terlalu mencintai Hangeng.

Entah sudah berapa banyak pejalan kaki yang protes karena aku menabraknya, entah berapa banyak aku bertemu teman-temanku di jalan dan aku menghiraukannya. Saat ini aku kembali merasakan kehancuran. Mungkin hyung ku benar, seharusnya aku bisa menanyakan kejelasan statusku pada Hangeng. Aku terdiam, mendudukkan diriku di bangku taman yang lumayan sepi.

Merenung, merenung, dan merenung lagi. 2 tahun, waktu yang cukup lama untuk bertahan dan menunggu sebuah kepastian. Aku sudah cukup lelah menunggu tapi hati ini, hati ini seakan tak kuat untuk bertahan tanpa sebuah penopang. Aku memejamkan mataku, menyembunyikan iris kelam yang mungkin, sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan air mata.

Mungkin, kalau dulu sahabatku tidak meninggalkanku, aku mungkin akan tegar dan membiarkan Hangeng untuk bersama Chullie tapi.. ah sudahlah, mengungkit-ungkit hal yang tak mungkin terjadi hanyalah membuat ku makin sakit hati.

-TBC-

FF ini juga mungkin awalnya kurang jelas, tapi dijelaskan nanti di chapt lain~ Yunho memang belum muncul, tetapi mungkin chap depan sudah muncul. itupun, kalau ada yang mau FF ini dilanjutkan.

apakah mau dilanjut atau tidak?

Review saja~


End file.
